


Baking

by sailorkittycat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sappy, bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Jacob likes to bake for Queenie whenever possible, it's what he does best after all





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy one shot about Jacob and Queenie because they were so cute and I absolutely want their relationship to continue!

If there was one thing that Queenie found fascinating about no-majs, it was the time and effort they were willing to put into things. She was so used to the flick of her wand taking care of everything, but watching Jacob pull out a batch of Niffler shaped baked goods from the oven she realised how much care he had to dedicate to the simple task of baking. There was no snapping of the fingers, no swish of the wand, no reading aloud of spells. Jacob mixed things by hand, the only utensil waved around was his wooden spoon, and instead of spells there were his grandmother’s recipes. He was so different from everything she had ever known. Queenie had been on a few dates in her time, even had one or two boyfriends, but finding a good man was like finding a three eyed owl (although maybe that actually existed? Queenie made a mental note to ask Newt the next time she saw him). Still, she maintained that she didn’t like wizard men nearly as much as the human man before her.   
Jacob was sweet, inside and out. He insisted on having her try each and every one of his new ideas for bakes, giving it the very official name of ‘product development’, but really it was just a few hours every month or so when he could spoil her with cakes, and pastries, and bread. So much bread. Queenie was only too happy to partake. Watching Jacob bake was chaotic and wonderful in equal measures.   
“You have flour in your hair, honey” she giggled, pointing out the strand of white which made him blush, especially when she offered to fix it for him.  
“Baking is a messy business” he said, trying to defend himself but he fell silent when Queenie used her thumb to wipe some batter off his cheek. He watched, swallowing nervously when she licked the dollop of batter off her finger, making a satisfied ‘mmm’ sound as she did so.  
“Strawberry is my favourite” she said, delighting in the taste like a child.  
“You’re my favourite” She heard Jacob think to himself, and she couldn’t fight away the blush that spread from the apples of her cheeks all the way down her neck.  
“Want me to crack open a window?” Jacob asked, catching Queenie by surprise.  
“Huh?”  
“You’re all red, are you hot? I can open a window if you want.”  
“Oh no, I’m alright thanks” she said quickly “I’m perfectly toasty warm.”  
“Maybe I should get us some ice cream?” Jacob mused internally and Queenie laughed.  
“I’m okay, no ice cream required.”  
Jacob looked instantly confused “I didn’t say any of that out loud…”  
Queenie cursed herself for such a clumsy mistake. She was always so careful not to reveal herself for who she truly was; to just appear as a normal, human girl. It often made her upset to think of the lack of recognition when he saw her after the rainstorm, but sometimes she thought she saw something in his eyes which seemed like he knew everything… He didn’t. She kept reminding herself that he didn’t and couldn’t and wouldn’t remember the adventure they had together, but that didn’t stop her from hoping.  
“I guess we must think alike” she said laughing, and although she idly wondered whether or not she sounded genuine, Jacob simply beamed in response.  
“You know what they say about great minds” and with that he dropped the subject, and Queenie allowed herself to breathe again. It had been close this time, too close. She was glad that Tina didn’t share her power; she would only lecture her bitterly on blowing her cover and so on. Though that being said, since their adventure with Newt Tina had become so much more understanding towards no-majs and would even go so far as to visit Jacob with her some days.   
“You know what really makes your baking taste good?” Jacob asked, removing a cooled Niffler from its baking tray and onto a plate.  
“No, what?”  
“The love you put into it” Jacob said, sprinkling some icing sugar on top of the Niffler and adding a strawberry as garnish. He presented her with the plate and she took it, gladly took a bite, revelling in the sweet taste.  
“This is my way of showing my love for you” he confessed shyly, looking down at his icing sugar speckled shoes “I know I can’t get you any fancy diamonds or anything, but this is the purest gesture of love I could think of.”  
Queenie hopped off the counter, leaving the plate there for Jacob’s embrace. Her arms circled around his neck, their lips met, and Queenie absolutely knew that she could not only taste Jacob’s love, but feel it too.


End file.
